Rainy Dayz
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Its raining....i hate summarys...Changed the title because Fresh only applied to Yugi & Yami's chapter... Yami&Yugi, Bakura&YamiBakura, Jonouchi, Seto, Mai, Malik&Yami Malik
1. Yami Yugi and Yugi Mutou

Yami sighed heavily, then looked out the window. The sky was grey, water falling heavily to the ground, the tears of Ra, washing everything away. He wished to go outside. He needed to go outside. But Yugi didn't like the rain. Yugi wouldn't let him out.  
'Yugi, please let me outside,' Yami pleaded mentally.  
Yugi sighed, and put down his pen, from doing his homework. 'Yami, I'm not going to let you take control just so you can go out and play in the rain. And I'm not going to get sick just because of you.'  
Yami sighed inwardly, his spirit peering out the window. 'Since when does a pharaoh listen to anyone?' He groaned.  
Yugi ignored him, and continued working. Yami had always loved the rain, ever since he was a kid. He couldn't remember why, just that he did.  
  
"Priest Mahado! It's raining out. Will you come out and play with me?" Yami grinned, looking at a much older man pleadingly.  
"Your Highness, are you sure it's O.K for your health? You may get sick. Rain doesn't come by to often," Priest Mahado looked at the young boy, looking like a parent.  
"I know, that's why I want to go outside. Please?" He brought out the evil puppy eyes, but Mahado had seen it too often, he braced hisself.  
"We don't need the pharaoh getting sick the day before he's judged by Ra," Mahado's eyes narrowed.  
"Oh, just let him out. I don't see him getting sick in the near future," Priestess Ishizu smiled.  
Priest Mahado's gaze narrowed even more. "Only for you Pharaoh." He said, taking the young boys hand and leading him out the door.  
"Oh, thank you Mahado, thank you Ishizu," Yami smiled widely, leading Mahado out by the hand.  
Mahado threw a glare at Ishizu over his shoulder. 'I'll get you for this,' His eyes seemed to scream.  
She chuckled, shook her head, and the look she sent him seemed to say 'Boys will be boys.'  
  
Yami stared out the window again and sighed. He had never missed a rainfall until Yugi came along. Now he seemed to be missing them all too often. 'Sometimes I wish I could go back to that time,' he sighed, making sure Yugi didn't hear him. He looked at the short boy. 'But what would he do without me? He needs me to protect him, to make him friends, and to save him from what he may do without me.'  
Yugi looked up to see his spirit starring at him. He sighed. 'If you really want to, Yami.' Yami smiled widely, so Yugi closed his schoolbooks, knowing what Yami's answer would be.  
Yami took control, and ran down the stares. "I'm going out Grandpa!" He called.  
  
He walked along the streets of Domino City. Everything was peaceful, so quiet, except for the gentle rhythm of the rain. The air smelled so fresh. The rain washing away the smog, and pollution of the modern day. A car drove by, breaking the silence. Yami glared, then walked on to find a more peaceful area. He found it when he came across a large park. He sat on a swing, and swung, letting the water run down his face. Washing away all his stress, all his past pain. He sighed contently, then became aware that Yugi was unconformable.  
'Is everything OK, Yugi?' He asked silently.  
Yugi mentally nodded.  
  
After about an hour, the rain stopped, and people came out of there houses once more. The children ran and splashed in the puddles joyfully, then began to splash eachother, while their parents watched over lovingly. 'Now I remember why I love the rain. Everything is fresh, renewed. Everything is the way it should be, right after a rainfall'.  
'Only for you Yami. Only for you.' Yugi sighed contently much like Priest Mahado.  
Yami smiled gently. 'Everything is the way it was'. He got up and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Yami Kaira: Wow, finally Kaira-Chan *Didn't* end up torturing Yami. Pharaoh Yami: Thank Ra. Kaira-Chan: I like this one. Chibi Kaira-Chan: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ok?? Ok! ^-^ Pharaoh Yami: Please Read and Review. Yami Kaira: And I highly doubt this will be continued, ok? So unless you really want another chapter, and enough people review, then there will not be another chapter. And even if there is, it won't be about Yami and Yugi.  
  
Pharaoh Yami: T-T oh well. 


	2. Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura

Kaira-chan: Wow...one review...

Yami Kaira: And you're going to continue anyway?

Kaira-chan: Yep ^-^ Got to keep the fan(s) Happy!

Yami Kaira: =.= You are one of the strangest people I know...

Kaira-chan: I know^-^

Pharaoh Yami: So...who's it this time?

Kaira-chan: I'm leaning towards Bakura. He is after all my second fav. character on the show. 

Jeshi-chan: AHEM!   
Kaira-chan: But I handed him over to Jeshi-chan, because she dived to the bottom of the pool by herself. =.=

Jeshi-chan: ^-^

Kaira-chan: And I'm sorry, I don't know too much about the Amane subject, so, sorry if it's horrible u.u

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the rain, of couwse.

Kaira-chan: Isn't she just the cutest thing? *Huggles Kyla*

Pharaoh Yami and Yami Kaira: =.=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura looked out the apartment window as the rain pattered across the glass. He looked down and saw a figure walking through the street. As a car passed him, he looked at it a while, then headed towards a park. 

Yami Bakura sighed. "The little Pharaoh is out in the rain again. Will he ever grow the hell up?" He growled. Then walked to the center of the apartment and flopped down in the couch. 

_Uh, Yami? Do you think that I could take control for a while? _A timid voice asked from the back of his head. 

"Hmm...let me think about that," Yami Bakura said out loud. His light's father was out on another business trip, so didn't have to worry about being heard. "No."

_But... _The voice started again. 

"No! Don't make me hurt you," Yami Bakura growled. The voice fell quiet. Yami Bakura lifted himself off the couch, and instead went to a CD collection. 

There was nothing but country and classical music. "Why don't you ever listen to any _good _music?" Yami Bakura sneered. 

_I'm sorry, _The voice said, quietly, its voice tinged strongly with fear. 

Yami Bakura sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's OK," He sighed angrily. "Mind if I go out?"

The voice was speechless. "Are you going to answer me?" He hissed. 

_Wh – why are you asking me? _The voice asked, his voice shaking. 

Bakura thought about that. Good question. "No reason," He left the apartment, without so much as grabbing a jacket, just put on a pair of shoes, and headed out. 

_May I asked where you're taking us? _The voice asked. 

"No you may not," Bakura growled. In truth, he didn't know. When he was bored he let his feet carry him. 

As Bakura walked down the street, car drove by, splashing him as he walked by. Bakura held out his arms in disgust. Now he was soaked. He glared at the car, which had slowed to a stop and was now backing up. "I'm sorry. Is their anything I can do?" Asked a woman's voice from the car. 

"Yeah! You can learn to drive," Bakura growled angrily, not sparing her a second glance. 

"How about if I take you to my apartment? You can dry off and maybe have some hot cocoa," She said, backing up as slowly as he was walking. Did she not know how to shut up?

"No! Now go the hell aw-" He spun to glare at her, but, as he turned to look at her, he felt his other stir a great deal inside him. 

He looked closer. She looked familiar somehow, like a picture he had seen, yet different. 

_'Who is she?'_ He hissed at his light. 

_She looks – she looks like, _the voice said inside of him, trying, but not coming up with words. 

"Are you OK?" The woman asked. 

"Yes! I'm fine," Bakura growled, then focused back on his light. 

_Spit it out, or else I'm leaving, _He said. 

_It's...It's no one. It's nothing. She just looks like someone I knew, but it can't be her,_ Answered the other Bakura from inside Yami Bakura's head. 

Bakura began walking again, faster this time. She seemed to take the hint, and drove in the opposite direction, yelling something that sounded like "No need to be an ass, you asshole. You got PMS or something?" 

He let it slide, for today. He was distressed about the reaction that seeing that woman had on his light, and was trying to figure out what it was he was sensing from his light right now. 

He realized now that his light had been feeling something like this ever since it began to rain, but now it was stronger. Now... He closed his eyes, and aloud his light to take over. 

Bakura looked around, confused. He raised his hands to his face. He was in control of his body, but why?

Bakura nearly never gave over his control willingly. He felt the rain run along his bare arms, felt the moister creep into his skin. 

It was cold. Very cold. The kind of cold that usually came with a spring shower. But inside, Bakura was feeling colder, the woman's face haunted his vision. 

He shivered, unaware that he was doing so. He may have been cold, but he didn't want to go back home yet. He headed towards a park, but stopped in the opening of it. 

There was a boy, sitting on a swing. But the unique hair, he knew it was Yugi, but he wasn't sure if it was his darker self, or if it was the usual Yugi. Either way, he didn't feel like meeting up with him.

He didn't need something bothering him about asking what was wrong right now. He needed time to think. Time to think by himself. Though, he was never really alone anymore. He always had his Yami with him, whether he wanted him there or not. 

He walked to a near by field, walked to a tree. He ran his fingers along the bark, where scarred there were the letters A.B + R.B = BFF. He closed his eyes tightly, not really noticing that this whole time, his Yami had been silent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryou! Look!" A little girl said, tugging on an older boy's arm. The boy did look, and saw freshly carved initials in a trees bark. 

"Ryou! Can we do that?" The girl had asked. She had beautiful blond hair, so pale it looked white, and big brown eyes. She looked a lot like the older boy, Ryou, except her features were more femenim. 

"Yeah! OK!" He said excitedly, pulling a Swiss Army Knife from his pocket. He pulled out the blade, with alittle difficulty. 

"Which tree do you want?" He asked. 

She laughed. "Our tree, silly!" She said, pointing to a tree. He laughed too, and walked behind the little girl as she ran to the tree. She didn't even stop when she reached it, just jumped onto the branches, and climbed into a made shift seat in the trees. It was made from plywood, and could fit two adults on it. 

He put the blade to the tree, and neatly, he carved in A.B + R.B = BFF. Amane Bakura and Ryou Bakura = Best Friend Forever. Then he joined her in the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He opened his eyes, to find that, like, in his thoughts, he was sitting on the makeshift plywood bench. He sighed, kicked his feet onto it and leaned against the branch behind him. 

_Hikari? That woman..._ Yami Bakura said, from the recesses of Bakura's mind. 

"Yeah. She looked just like Amane would have if she had been able to grow older..." Bakura said quietly. Once again, Yami Bakura fell silent. He knew that now, his light needed to be left alone. 

Bakura closed his eyes, and, not meaning too, he had dozed off. 

When Bakura opened his eyes, the rain had stopped, and kids were jumping in the puddles, their big, clunky rubber boots slick with water. 

Bakura watched, remembering times when he and Amane were like that. 

_Oi, Light, _Yami Bakura said. 

"Yes?" Bakura asked, somewhat fearfully. Maybe his Yami didn't mean to give up control, and was going to lash out at Bakura again. Bakura hoped not. He didn't want to have to put up with the physical pain. 

_Why did you begin to think of your sister when it began to rain? _He asked instead. 

Bakura blinked. Well, this was a change. He didn't know what to say, this was so unexpected. 

_Hey! Are you going to anwser me or not? And that is _not _a question incase you were wondering, _Bakura's Yami growled. 

"Why?... Amane always loved the rain..." He said, closing his eyes, remembering her voice. Her laugh. "Bakura! It's raining! Come and play with me outside!" He could almost hear her. But he knew, with time, her voice would fade. Blow away in the wind...

Yami Bakura was silent. Thinking about this. He thought about Bakura. How he was always so closed up, and didn't voice these thoughts. At least not usually. He too closed his eyes. No matter what anyone though, he would always be there for his lighter self. Always. He may have to inflict some pain along the way, but it was only to be expected. He opened his eyes, and looked up in his soul room, to the blackness. This he promised, he would never let his hikari down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I hope that wasn't too terrible .

Yami Kaira: It was, don't worry ^-^

Kaira-chan: ...be quiet you. 

Yami Kaira: How about...no. 

Kyla: *Tugs on Yami Kaira's arm* Why are 'ou so mean to Kywa-chan?

Yami Kaira: Because I can *Glares*  
Kaira-chan: Oh, while I was writing this, I got another review. So that makes two! Thank you, you know who you are ^-^

Pharaoh Yami: Please read and review, and say if you want this continued. If you do want this continued, please saw who you want in the rain next, mostly because these are the only two people she has ideas for (Myself and Bakura). 


	3. Katsuya Jonouchi

Kaira-chan: Since I can't think of anything for Malik and Yami Malik, since they really don't have a Hikari/Yami relationship like the other two, so, instead, I'm doing Jonouchi!! 

Yami Kaira: Especially since she had more reviews asking her to do him instead of Malik and Yami Malik *Laughs at Ishtar-chan*

Ishtar-chan: GINNYPIG!

Yami Kaira and Kaira-chan: AH!!! *Shields face*

Ishtar-chan: *Laughs*

Pharaoh Yami: O_o Now that was cruel...

Ishtar-chan: I know ^-^

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonouchi lay in his bed. He looked out the window and sighed. It was overcast. So much for finding kids in the park to duel... He rolled over, so he faced the wall. 

"Katsuya!" His father called drunkenly, the next room over. Jonouchi sighed, and closed his eyes, glad his little sister Shizuka didn't have to put up with this. Didn't have to live here. 

Though... It might make it easier on him. Having someone to suffer with... He shook his head, no. He couldn't do that... He couldn't bring the most important person in his life to this hellhole of a life. 

"Katsuya!" His father called louder. 

Jonouchi didn't move. He thought it best to just ignore his father for now. To just... stay lost in his thoughts. This wasn't what his friends saw. He wouldn't let his friends see this. He didn't want them to worry. Especially not about him. They had saving the world from evil psycho maniacs to deal with. He didn't want to worry them with his problems. Besides, he was away from home more and more now. 

"Katsuya Jonouchi!" He father yelled, barging into Jonouchi's room. Jonouchi closed his eyes. Maybe he could pass for being asleep. "When I call you, I expect you to answer!" Jonouchi felt his fathers grip on the back of his shirt. Felt himself being flung across the room. He hit his dressed. Hard. He winced slightly, but wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't scream. Not when his fathers boot buried itself in his stomach. Not when his father picker him out by his hair and punched him in the stomach. Jonouchi glared. "Put me down," He said icily. 

His father just smirked, and punched him in the face. "Since when does the son order around the father?" He slurred. 

Jonouchi closed his eyes. "Let me go. I won't hurt you, just let me go," He said. 

"Was that a threat boy?" His father asked. 

"No, incase you weren't listening, I said I _won't _hurt you. Unless you want me to take away that won't." Jonouchi said calmly. His father stayed silent for a while, then dropped Jonouchi. 

"Get me a beer boy," His father said, throwing some money in Jonouchi's face. Jonouchi sat their, his eyes still closed as his father left the room. He got up a few minutes later, then walked out the door of his apartment. He walked out the door, and turned down the street. A drop of water fell on his face. He glared up at the sky. Figures. 

Soon the rain came down heavily. He walked down the street, keeping his head down. 

He closed his eyes, as if hoping to find peace somewhere in his beaten soul, knowing that it wasn't there. All that was there was the anger, the sadness. The bruises and the lies. 

"_What happened to your face Jonouchi?" Asked Yugi one day when he had come to school with a bandage over his face. _

"I got it in a fight. Dammit, there were four of them and I got hit," He said angrily. 

"Up against four people, and you only got hit once. Why are you so angry?" Yugi had asked. 

"Because I shouldn't have gotten hit at all," He had answered.

No, he shouldn't have gotten hit. Shouldn't've let his father hit him where the world could see. Shouldn't've lied to Yugi that day. Shouldn't've done a lot of things he had done. 

He touched his face, and felt the bruise begin to form. Looks like he would have to lie to little Yugi again. He hated doing it. At least Yugi was the only one who asked. Honda needn't ask. He already knew. After all, he and Jonouchi were friends since grade school. No, Honda needn't ask. Honda already knew. And Anzu, maybe she didn't care. Maybe she thought it didn't matter. But probably, she knew that Jonouchi didn't care to talk about it. Maybe she could see when he was lying, and knew not to pry. 

But Yugi, he was so trusting, thinking that friends never lied. He cared about his friends, but, he just didn't know when they were lying. Or maybe he did, and just acted like he didn't. Jonouchi would probably never know. 

He looked up in time to see himself pass the liquor store. He turned sharply, but his foot didn't want to spin. He fell, and brought his arms up. He felt some skin scrapping off of them, felt his ankle throbbing. He rolled over onto his back, and stared up to the sky. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINGST ME?!" He asked the heavens angrily. "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU? WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!" Now he let the tears run freely. No one was here to watch him after all. No one was stupid enough to go out in the rain without a car. And no one in the cars would care enough to stop and ask what was the matter. 

He looked at his arms. There were shallow scrapes, but the stung like hell. He sat there nursing his wounds for a while, before forcing himself up. 

What kind of street punk stayed down after a little fall after all. He gingerly put pressure on his ankle. He hurt like hell, but it would hold him. He walked into the liquor store. 

"Give me a 12 pack of beer," He said, slamming the money on the counter. "And a box of cigarettes too."

The man behind the counter nodded. He had gotten too many kids like these. Too many kids out getting their father beer. Too many kids who would indeed give their parents the beer, but not before taking some for themselves. The man knew all of this as he handed the beer and cigarettes to Jonouchi. The man could see the boy eyeing the beer as he handed over the change, and told the boy to have a nice day. The man saw the scrapes on the boy's arms, the bruise on the boy's face, the limp in the boy's walk, as Jonouchi left the store. 

The man saw the pure soul trying to break through the boys tough exterior, just like the sun was trying to break through the clouds. 

Jonouchi walked, trying to ignore the beer calling him. His father hadn't told him to get cigarettes, so why did he? Old habits perhaps. 

He turned into an ally, and leaned against the wall. He opened the box of cigarettes. The man had given him Camels. Figures, stupid Egypt shit just loved to torment him, didn't it? 

He stuffed one into his mouth, and grabbed a beer. He pulled his lighter out of his back pocket, but stopped as it reached his mouth. 

Stopped trying to open the bottle with his free hand. 

He had promised Yugi that he'd try to give up his past. That he'd try to give up the street fights, and the drinking, and the smoking. 

And he had succeeded. No longer did he want those cigarettes, felt like he needed them. No longer did he get drunk on the weekends. 

But it was just one cigarette. Just one beer. 

__

"It's just one. Why won't you let me have just one more beer?" His father had asked his mother. Jonouchi and Shizuka watching T.V. Well, Shizuka was. Jonouchi was pretending. Instead he was listening to his parents. 

"Please? Just one more beer?" His mother had agreed, but soon one back two, and two become four, and soon he had drank the entire 6 pack. Soon he was hitting Jonouchi's mother. Soon his mother had grabbed Shizuka and Jonouchi, and was dragging them out of the house. 

Jonouchi looked at the open beer in his hand, the unlit cigarette in his mouth. No, he wouldn't have just one. He wouldn't become his father. He spit out the cigarette, poured out the alcohol. He didn't need this shit. He had his friends, and he knew they would always be there for him. He picked up the case of beer, and headed home, throwing the box of Camels into the trash. 

As he headed home, the rain stopped, and the sun began to leak through the clouds. He smiled, knowing that that had to be some sort of sign. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There's Jonouchi's chapter ^-^ I hope you liked. Bah, I know, it's not that good, I hope the next chapter will be better .

Yami Kaira: It's not all that terrible...

Kyla: Nope nope, it's not. 

Pharaoh Yami: Yeah, it's pretty good...

Kaira-chan: *Looks at readers* So you all decide to review after a second chapter is added? Figures . Lol. Neways, I hope you liked this chapter too. 

Pharaoh Yami: Please Read And Review...or else *Glares*

Kaira-chan: And don't forget to say you who want in the rain next. ^-^ And I won't continue unless I get reviews. 

~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

Yes, I actually got enough Reviews that this story also has Review Replies ^-^ Yay!

Yami Mikan and Her Other Souls: **To Ch. 1**

Lol, not much to comment on. Yeah, I'm continuing it, at least this far. Thank you for being the first to ask me to continue though ^-^

Misura: **To Ch. 1**

I'm glad you like it ^-^ I love flashbacks ^-^

Oneesan no Miroku Houshi:

I read your fics ^-^ Hurrah for me, right? Lol, yeah, some good stories don't have to many reviews, but I love reviews so =P lol. Hope you keep reading. 

S.A: **To Ch. 1**

Yeah, after I added the second chapter, I thought I got rid of the One-shot thingy, but I don't think it worked . Lol. Yay! People know who I am ^-^ Lol, they should, I'm in enough storied by other authors ^-^;;; lol. 

S.A:

I don't know who the woman is. She's just someone who looked like an older Amane. You know when you see people who look like someone you know, but they aren't? Lol ^-^ I'm glad no one knows about Amane. At least I'm not the only one...but I want to know about Amane T-T

Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

I'm glad you want it continued ^-^ And here's Jonouchi in the rain for you ^-^

Alex:

Lol, I guess it could be a little disturbing, but he really does care about Bakura *Nods* It's true ^-^ lol, he might not always show it, but oh well ^-^;;;

Bakura Ishtar:

Hylo Ishtar-chan. About time you decided to review *Glares* Some friend you are. Lol, j/p. Full of sugar, huh? *Glares at YM and Hao* Stop giving her sugar you morons! *Hits them both over the head*

GIR's Cupcake:

Really? You really think this is good? Seriously? Thank you ^____^ *Crying tears of joy* I'm loved ^-^

Bina:

I will ^-^

Misura:

Yay! I actually wrote realistically! hehe ^-^;;; And here's Jonouchi for you ^-^ Yay! My writting is enjoyable ^-^ Hurrah! Lol.


	4. Seto Kaiba

Kaira-chan: Wow! So many people want Seto O_o I was even thinking of doing Seto before I got all the reviews.   
Yami Kaira: O_o That is weird.

Kaira-chan: I know. But it's only to be expected. Seto is a pretty angsty character...

Yami Kaira: Not that. It's just...you actually thought like other people O_o

Kaira-chan: =.= That was mean YK.

Yami Kaira: I know ^-^

Yami: Hylo. I'm Kaira-chan's new muse ^-^ Isn't that great?

Kaira-chan: Yami, where are Pharaoh Yami and Kyla...

Yami: Their still on their coffee break...

Kaira-chan: Crap, now their getting more coffee....Oh yeah, Ishtar-chan. Meebe we can split Yami?

Yami: . How come I feel like ice cream?

Yami Kaira: I'll make you cream all right. 

Yami: AHHHH!

Kaira-chan: Did you say cream or scream YK?

Yami Kaira: Erm....

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank Ra. She'd probably insert herself and glomp me to death...

Kaira-chan: Damn right sweetie

Seto: I don't want to be in the rain! Look what you did to The Dog, and Bakura. 

Kaira-chan: Don't worry ^-^ Your's will be worse!

Seto: T-T NOOO!!

((Sorry, I still can't write Yami Malik and Malik right now))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"G'night Mokuba," Seto said, running his hand lovenly over the black mess of hair on his sleeping brothers head. He tucked in Mokuba tightly, and kissed him on the forehead, before standing up and walking to the door. He took one last look at his little brother, before flicking off the light and walking out the door. 

He looked out of one of his huge windows. A few splatters of water were on the glass. He figured either the gardener was _trying _to piss him off, or it was beginning to rain. He looked out the window, and saw no gardener, so he opted for the second. 

Seto hated the rain. He truly did. It held too many bad memories for him, yet for some odd reason, he still found himself throwing his white trench coat over his tight, long-sleeved black shirt, and heading for the door.   
He stepped outside, and walked down the sidewalk. A single drop of rain fell on his nose. 

  


_"Ahh!" A young Seto cried, falling on his behind just outside of the door. _

_ "Stay out there and think about what you just did," A man, form shadowed, said. _

_ "But it's raining out!" Seto cried. _

_ "Niisan!" An even littler Mokuba cried out, running to the door. Seto looked at him. _

_ "Fine. I'll stay out here, just don't hurt Mokuba," He said to the man. It seemed to him like the man nodded and closed the door. Seto curled up, and let the rain mingle with his tears..._

  


Seto shook his head. Why did these memory's have to keep haunting him? That was in the past, and this was the future. He and Mokuba didn't have to worry about that sort of stuff anymore. 

He had protected Mokuba from the life he had to live with. At the cost of double beatings, and double punishments, he had protected his little brother. Stopped him from starving on the nights his father had decided he wasn't getting food, stopped him from having to lie about where he had gotten those bruises. He had stopped him from getting sick in the rain. It was a small price to pay to protect him...

Seto looked at the ground. Was it really all worth it? He found himself asking himself often, and always gave the same answer. But was it the right answer, the one he truely believed? Was it worth having all those people, wanting to adopt him, but turning him down because of Mokuba? Was it worth it, taking all those beatings just to stop it from being his little brother? Was it worth it, having to put up with the morons he did, just so his little brother could be happy?

Seto walked into his garden, looked around, at the walls. He used to think he was like the garden. Something so beautiful inside, having to be kept behind the walls, hidden from the public's eye. But now, he knew his inside was withered beyond repair. He knew it even more so, because of the thoughts about Mokuba. Mokuba used to be the only thing he lived for, the only thing he breathed for. The only thing that kept him going and getting up, after he had fallen so many times. 

Yet now, he had a new purpose. To defeat Yuugi. Now he had vengeance to live for, pride. He knew this wasn't right, he knew that he shouldn't keep going for something so petty. 

Yet, somehow, he always did. Yuugi had tried to be his friend, time and time again, and each time he shook him off because of his pride. 

Seto sighed. Or was it his pride? Maybe he was scared? Scared of what though? Being hurt again? Being betrayed? Putting his whole trust into Yuugi, and then having it shattered, finding he was only being used? 

That had happened to him too much as a child. He wouldn't let it happen again. 

Seto sat on the ground, brining his knee's up to his chin. Though it would be nice...maybe...to have at least one friend. One friend whose probably only purpose for hanging around was an unpaid debt...

Seto closed his eyes, and let the rain mingle with his tears. He didn't want to go back inside again. Not now. It was too big...too quiet... He couldn't go back...

  


~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Not a happy ending for the chapter, I know. And I'm sorry if Seto was OOC. 

Yami Kaira: . Moron. 

Kaira-chan: Shut up. What did you think? It was horrible, right? 

Pharaoh Yami: Please READ AND REVIEW!! And no flames please, just constructive critisim. 

Yami: And don't forget to say who you want the next chapter on...


	5. Mai Kujaku

Kaira-chan: Hey ^_^ Here's my next chapter to Rainy Dayz ^___^

Yami Kaira: ...Joy...

Kaira-chan: Oh be quiet you ^_^;;; Neways, I have ideas for Malik and Yami Malik now, but their still in development. They'll probably be next chapter. 

Yami: Just what we need... MORE psycho's in this story. 

Kaira-chan: Oh quiet Yami _ 

Yami: You be quiet _

Yami Kaira: O_o...Neways, this chapter will be Mai... And she's thinking of doing the siblings too, Mokuba and Shizuka. She can't decide wether to do them together, or apart. Please say ^_^.

Kaira-chan: And now I'm going to put up a poll thingy...mostly for my benefit, but to yours too. BTW, there's a fanfiction contest, a fall one. The link is in my bio. 

  


Mokuba: 2

Shizuka and Mokuba: 1

Malik and Yami Malik: 5

Mai: 1 ((Yet somehow she still gets this chapter O_o...)) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Mai cruised along the city streets of Domino. There was nothing to really do, and the sky was overcast. Maybe she should just go home?

She sighed. And do what? Stare at her freshly polished fingernails? No, there was nothing to do. All she ever did at home was get make-over on top of make-over, on top of make-over. 

It was times like this that she wished she had someone waiting for her when she got home. Anyone was fine. A friend, a boyfriend...Jonouchi.

She shook her head. Getting a pet dog would be a good idea. She didn't really like the idea of having someone, some person, anymore. 

She had spent her whole life building up her wall, so no one would scale it. And then Jonouchi had come. 

He was a little moronic sometimes, but it made her smile. She had a feeling that there was more to Jonouchi then just what he showed her. 

No one would risk their lives for their friends, no one would be that loyal, unless there was something else going on behind the scenes. 

It was the same for Yugi, and Anzu. But there was something about Jonouchi...something. 

She shook her head again. Enough about Jonouchi. For now she was just going to cruise with her cars top down...

She blinked as a drop of water fell on her nose. Another quickly followed, and soon, it was pouring heavily. 

She pulled over, and pulled up the hood for her car. She looked around, not knowing where she was. She had never been in this area of town, never in the rough areas.

It was a rough area of town. She could hear sirens off in the distance. She was parked right across from a liquor store, and there was a bar a few buildings down, she got into her car, prepared to take off, when she saw someone walking on the other side of the road. She stopped her hand from turning on the ignition, as she saw blond hair. 

"Jo - Jonouchi?" She asked herself as he came into view more. 

He looked up, at the liquor store, and turned sharply falling on the ground. She squinted at him through her now soaked windows. He had a bruise forming on his cheek, and a trickle of blood falling from his lip. He sat up, looked at his arms, then held his ankle. 

What had happened to him? She wondered. He had probably gotten into another fight... He screamed something up at the sky, and that's when she knew, it probably wasn't just another fight. 

She watched him get up, and limp into the liquor store. She briefly wondered if she should follow him, to see what he was doing, but argued against it. Jonouchi exited, carrying the beer, and the cigarettes. 

"He sold to a minor?" Mai asked herself, appalled. Jonouchi went into the back ally, and Mai waited for him to come out. He did shortly, the cigarettes opened, and a beer missing. She watched as he headed down the street.

She opened her car door, and walked into the liquor store. "Why did you just sell to that minor?" She asked, as soon as she had entered the store. 

The shop keeper looked up at her. "Would you rather have had him beaten more?" He asked, calmly. He had a lot of people like her, too. 

Mai blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked. 

The shop keeper sighed. "That kid. I get a lot of 'em like him. He was probably getting beer for one of his parents. If he came home empty handed, the alcoholic would've gotten mad and beat him senseless," He said. 

Mai blinked again. "But...what if he was getting it for himself?" 

"I get kids like them too. They seem, different somehow. I don't sell to people like that. Only to those who I think are getting it for their parents, and as far as I know, I haven't been wrong yet," He said. Mai looked at him, then left the store. 

"Jonouchi," She sighed, stepping into her car. 

She picked up her cell phone. This was one of the reasons she never let people get too close to her. 

There were always coming up with something you would least expect. Jonouchi had built up a different kind of wall then her, like Kaiba had built up a different wall then them. She didn't know Kaiba's reason for a wall. She didn't really care. 

But Jonouchi's wall, it was the worst kind. The one that was near impossible to detect. The one of happiness. The one that nothing was wrong with their life, while inside they were crying. 

Mai had built up what she knew as 'The Shallow Wall.' She acted completely shallow, and a lot of the time bitchy, so no one would _want _to get close to her. The only one's who would want to be with her were the sex-a-holics, who just wanted to get in her pants...er...skirt, and wouldn't want to know about her. 

And Seto's. It was the cold heartless bastard one. Where there was at least someone, who wanted to get to know him, but he'd beat them down time and time again, until they gave up. The three of them, they weren't all that different, Mai realized.

She had built up her wall because of her parents. They were rich, and her entire life, the only thoughts they drilled into her head was, the only reason people want to get to know you is because you're good looking, and rich. There are no such things as people who _truly _care about you. Their all using you. They had taught her that since birth. And she had grown to believe that. They could never show her the parental love. They probably didn't want to. They were always so busy. Too busy to even give her a call, on what they promised would be one of the best days of her life. 

_A little girl looked out of her window, watching the rain run down the window. Her mom and her dad had promised to be home today. Promised to be home tonight. _

_ They were going to spend the day with her, and only her. No business calls, no fax machines, no nothing. _

_She had waited all day, and they hadn't come home yet. But... she looked at the clock... they still had four more hours until the day was completely through. She waited...and waited. Not moving away from the window, always looking for the car lights, or the helicopter lights. The clock struck twelve, the day was over. The girl fell to her knee's in front of the window. _

_ "Happy Birthday to me..." She whispered quietly, somewhat of a tune in her voice. "Happy Birthday...to me... Happy birthday... Kujaku Mai... Happy birthday...to...me..." And with those word, she broke into tears. _

So Mai had become the little girl who she thought her parents wanted. The little girl who thought the only things worth living for were cloths and make-up and boys. 

And then Jonouchi had come, and she was beginning to slowly open to him. Now he had a wall that she had to tear down. That she knew she probably wouldn't. 

She sighed and turned on her car, the sun beginning to peak through the clouds. She drove off, hoping, praying, that someday she could know the real Jonouchi, and he could know her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry people!!! I don't know Mai that well, so I couldn't give her a chapter to herself. It was more of a second Jonouchi chapter, with a different person's prospective. I'm so sorry *Bows 100 times over*

Yami Kaira: Psht. This sucked.

Kaira-chan: I know T_T

Yami: Please review.

Pharaoh Yami; And say who you want next...while Kaira-chan bows at the feet of all those who weren't 100% satisfied. Or even 70% satisfied, because I doubt anyone has been 100% satisfied yet...

Kaira-chan: And please tell me if I should write Shizuka and Mokuba separate or together...

~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~

Does anyone know where I could get a deck list of Anzu and Jonouchi? Perferable Japanese names, I need it for a contest...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

  


Violet Wolf: **To review on ch. 3**

Aww, poor Yami! *Huggles him* I'm sorry I neglected you. Now you, too, are one of my muses. Happy now?? ^-^

  


Misura **To review on ch.3**:

Did I seriously make you cry?? O_o I'm glad you likkled it ^-^ I did Seto for you too ^-^;; Heheh ^-^;; Neways, I hope you keep reading. 

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan: *To review on ch. 3*

Yep, I did Kaiba too ^-^;; I'm glad you like Jonouchi too ^-^;; Neways, I hope you liked this one...

  


Dreamer: *To review on ch. 3*

I'm glad you like it ^_^ I never noticed I had a writing style of my own O_o ... wow...

  


Yugi/Sonic fan: *To review on ch. 3*

Sorry I didn't get Mokuba in yet ^-^ He'll come, don't worry. 

  
  


BakaNeko-Chan: *To review on ch. 3*

I'm glad you like it ^_^ Do you still? =P ^_^

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: *To review on ch. 1*

The point of the story is so you can see alittle bit of everyone's lives ^-^ Hahah! I finally decided on a point of the story!

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: *To review on ch. 2*

Amane is Bakura's little dead sister (To say it bluntly and insincerly...). Hope that cleared it up. And I explained the point of the story earlier ^_^;;;

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: *To review on ch. 3*

Heheh ^-^;; It's ok Jeshi-chan. But you only had a few more lines left. Where Jonouchi decided he wouldn't be his dad, and threw away the cigarrets and the alchol. 

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: *To review on ch. 4*

I had a question? *Shrugs* Oh well. Hmm... You found it boring? People seemed to like it a lot O_o Surprise surprise, huh? Hehehe ^-^; Sorry. You damned Seto hater =P J/p. I respect your...Seto...hating...ness. ^-^;; Heheh...

  


SoulDreamer: *To review on ch. 1*

Thank you ^-^

  


SoulDreamer: *To review on ch. 2*

Awww, I'm sorry. And I'll try too ^_^;; Did you think this was good?

  


Soul Dreamer: *To review on ch. 3*

Thank you ^_^

  


SoulDreamer: *To review on ch. 4*

Lol ^-^;; Sorry for keeping you up. 

  


Maliklover: 

Hmm...I might use some of your idea, but not all of it ^-^;; Sorry. It's more of a feeling thing, not a action thingy. So yeah, I'll use some though ^-^ Don't worry. Hope you don't hate me. 

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Sorry the update was so long ^-^;; I hope you don't hate me for it ^-^;; And I didn't use Malik or Yami Malik ^-^;; Sorry again. 

  


Jessi:

I'm glad you like it. And the point of the story is to be sad ^-^;; Hehe. Sorry, no Malik or Yami Malik right now, but perhaps next chapter. 

  


YumeTakato:

Lol ^-^;; That's a good idea. I'll probably use it ^-^

  


Aleuwolf:

And here's Mai. And I'm SO SORRY!!! for making it a semi other Jonouchi chapter...

  


Misura:

Hmm, I don't know. I tend to make people OOC, so I apologize for it ahead of time before people can get mad at me ^-^;;


	6. Malik Ishtar & an itty bit of Yami Malik

Kaira-chan: And here's Malik!!! =^-^= Wai!!! ^-^ ... please don't kill me...

Yami Kaira: ... hehehe ^-^;;; yes, just throw rotten fruits at her. 

Yami: If Kaira-chan owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd quit. 

~~~~~~~ 

Mokuba: 2

Serenity and Mokuba: 2

Yugi: ((FINALLY!! I was waiting for someone to request him =P)) 1

Malik and Yami Malik: 8

  


Guess whose next!! Oh come on! Don't cheat and look at the title of the chapter .

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: WARNINGS: ... Just be warned for... stuff ^_^ And feel free to throw random object at the authoress if you don't like what you read... just no flames please ^-^;;;

Kaira-chan; YAMI!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~`

  


Malik looked up at the ceiling of the one room apartment he now lived in. He sighed, and rolled onto his side, on the mattress that was laying in an ill furnished bedroom. He had recently moved out and was now living alone. 

He turned his head slightly as he heard the rain gently hitting the sheet of glass in the window. He sat up, the walked over to it, and after standing there stilly for a few moments, he closed the window. Then, silently, he threw on his shoes, his jacket, and picked his keys off from the key rack. 

  


The apartments garage opened up. Before it was even fully open, a motorcycle shot out. The door closed behind him. It never rained in Egypt, but after he had moved to Japan, he noticed it rained more often, and he had grown accustomed to riding his bike out on the wet roads, full speed. 

He turned a corner sharply, his knee scraping the cement. He winced, but ignored the pain after that. He'd check it out later. Soon he stopped his motorcycle, and looked where he was. He was parked just outside of Bakura's apartment. He and Bakura had become pretty good friends after he had moved, both of them had Yami's that had screwed them over. 

Yugi had tried to be his friend too, but, for some reason, he just couldn't stand to be around him. He had tried to kill him, tried to ruin his life, and yet somehow the small boy still acted like none of that had happened between them. 

There was something wrong with that, even Malik, in his other human-deprived life, knew that that wasn't normal. The boy was just to innocent, and when his Yami took over, he knew, by the look in his eyes, that Yami hadn't forgotten, but was trying his best not to be too mean. 

He got up, the pain rushing through his knee. He looked down and saw that his pants were ripped savagely, and that his knee was bleeding. He looked back up, and walked toward the apartment where he rang the doorbell. 

After a minute, he knew that Bakura either didn't want visitor's or he was out, so Malik climbed back on his motorcycle and took off again. 

He thought a lot as he drove down the road. Thought about his past, and about why he had moved. Moved from his sister and Rishid. He turned onto the highway, and sped up. 

  


_ "Good night Malik," Rishid said, closing Malik's bedroom door. Malik closed his eyes, and thought that he had fallen asleep, but when he had awaken, he was standing over the sleeping Rishid, the a knife over his head, just waiting to be plunged into the darker mans heart. _ _Rishid woke up, and saw Malik, and with the look of horror that crossed Rishid's face, Malik knew he had to leave. Leave before he hurt his sister. Leave before he hurt Rishid. _

Malik sped up more still, those thoughts making him angrier. 

  


_You're never going to get rid of me, dead Malik... _ A voice snarled in Malik's head. Malik's eyes widened. He didn't just hear...

_I'm baaaccckkk.... _

  


And then... Malik lost control of his bike. It skidded on the wet cement, then flipped, Malik flying off of it. He rolled on the ground, and cars skidded to stops before they hit him. He rolled into the ditch, his now mangled bike landing close by him. 

He felt warmth pooling out of him. His blood. And his eyes, unfocused and filling with teas quickly stared up into the sky, his helmet stopping the rain from getting into his eyes. The gray, clouded sky, seemed to be crying for him. 

And Malik cried too. Not because he was dying, but because his Yami was back. And his Yami wouldn't let him die...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Eeee!!! *Is pelted with rotten fruits* I'll try and go back to him!!! I promise!!

Yami Kaira: O_o.... well...that certainly is a twist...

Yami: Yes... yes it is O_o.. Please review.... and feel free to attack her with anything you want...

Kaira-chan: YAMI!!!

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

Lol ^-^ Yes, I know you still hate Mai ^-^;; And yes, Ryou did have a sister ^_^ But I've already explained that too you =P

  


Yugi-Redwall-fan:

Thank you!! ^-^ Lol, okz... no more bowing...for now O_o... I hope I updated soon enough?

  


Lostlover1:

Thank you ^-^ For everything you just said =P Yes, I do tend to base my stories on inspiration from the characters...sometimes... then I just go all out and make them get drunk and go on a killing spree O_o ((Sorry, its one of my other stories ^-^;;)) Hope I didn't keep you too long...

  


Jen:

Thank you ^_^ I was _waiting _for someone to request Yugi. I noticed that in about the third chapter, that I could still write on the whole Yami and Yugi thing ^-^;;

  


Aleuwolf:

O_O *Staring at Snowfang* are... you... okay? *Thinks* I think I should... I wonder if I have yet O_o... Nope, no reflecting on YM killing M's father ^-^;; hehehe... And I'm glad you don't mind the whole Jonouchi thing either ^-^;

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: Dontcha hate it when it does that? And I think it cut off this review too ^-^;;

  


Misura:

Yay ^_^ Thank you for all the compliments ^_^ Heheh ^-^;; 

  


Violet Wolf:

Lol ^-^;; Sorry, no VaronXMai, I don't even know that Varon guys character ^-^;; hehe... 

  


BakaNeko-chan:

yay ^_^ I'm glad you liked it! 


	7. Mokuba Kaiba

Kaira-chan: Welcome back ^_^ After listening to much Evanesence, and writing tons of angsty fics ((Some weren't even suppose to be angst...)) I have come back to write more of this ^_^ Fun fun!

Yami Kaira: oh joy, more people brooding in the rain...

Kaira-chan: Yes, isn't it great?? ^_^

Yami: She was being sarcastic...

Kaira-chan: I know -.-;

Pharaoh Yami: O_o" I'll never understand you. 

Kaira-chan: No one does ^_^

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Legend of Zelda games. 

Mokuba: 3

Serenity and Mokuba: 2

Yugi: ((FINALLY!! I was waiting for someone to request him =P)) 2

So Mokuba it is ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba looked out of the window, the water running down it steadily. It looked almost like the fountain like thing that Seto had bought and put in the middle of the living room. It was a pane of glass, and water ran down it, creating a very cool effect (In his mind). 

He had to take a double take when he saw a figure sitting in the garden, getting completely soaked. 

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out into the hallways, even though he was suppose to be asleep. They really should let the person in, whoever it was, and even if Seto didn't want to, he should still know that there was someone in the garden. There was no reply. 

"Seto!!" Mokuba cried, louder this time. Still no reply. Mokuba sighed. If Seto wasn't going to deal with the man, he would have to. He ran quickly downstairs and slipped on his jacket, then ran out the door. 

He winced when the constant onslaught of water pelted his skin. It was cold, nearly freezing water.

He fought off the wind, and entered the garden, but immediately hid himself when he saw who was in the rain. 

"Seto?" he whispered quietly, though through the thunder, rain and wind, Seto couldn't hear him. 

He couldn't figure out what his brother was doing there though. Seto had always hated the rain, told Mokuba that he'd get sick if he went out in it. But whenever it rained, he always noticed the sad look that cut across his icy face. One of the only times he let down his mask of uncaring when other people were around. 

Therefore, Seto always tried to not be around others when it rained. But still, Mokuba saw the looks of pain and sadness that crossed Seto's features when the sky cried. 

Too many people cried when the sky let loose it's tears. 

Mokuba could vaguely remember the time they had spent with their step father. He vaguely remembered his father throwing Seto out into the rain, and vaguely remembered Seto running in front of Mokuba when he had done something wrong. Vaguely remembered the bruises that Seto had received on his account. 

It was those vague memories that kept him so devoted to his brother, that tried to cheer Seto up when he was feeling sad. But when it rained, his attempts never worked. 

_ "Seto!" Mokuba cried joyously, running into his older brothers room. He stopped dead when he say Seto sitting on the padded bench that was around his out turned window. Seto's eyes looked so sad, so lonely, so vague... so filled with the pain of what had passed, filled with the pain of wounds that refused to heal. _

_ He shook his head. "Seto!" He cried again, then jumped energetically beside his brother. _

_"Yeah Mokuba?" Seto said listlessly, yet quietly. _

_ "I got straight A+'s on my report card!" He said happily, holding out the paper to his older brother. _

_ "That's nice..." Seto sighed, though Mokuba knew he wasn't listening. _

_ "And... I uh - Beat our new Zelda game! We just got it yesterday, remember?" Mokuba said, trying to think of the other achievements he had accomplished that day. _

_ "That's great..."_

_ Mokuba's face fell a little. "And I just skyrocketed in the stockmarkets, and we're even more rich..." Mokuba said, now making up things. _

_ "Great, Yugi will be glad to hear it..." _

_ Mokuba knew something was wrong then. Seto never did approve of his friendship with the duel monsters champion. _

_ "But then they plummeted, and now Kaiba Corp is bankrupt..."_

_ "Really? Wow. That's wonderful..."_

And suddenly, Mokuba had the feeling that even if he ran past Seto naked right at this verymoment, he wouldn't even look at him. __

"Seto..." Mokuba sighed, then headed back into the mansion. He came out with a thick blanket, and draped it around Seto's shoulders. Seto didn't so much as blink. 

"Don't stay out too long. You'll get sick," Mokuba said quietly, then went back into the mansion. 

  


~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: So, it focused a lot on Seto, I personally think that Mokuba is too young to really think about his own problems. I know when I was little I never thought about myself, but I was always wondering if everyone around me was okay. 

Yami: My how that changed...

Kaira-chan: Yes, now I'm a depressed little selfish ... thing

Yami Kaira; Don't say that...you worry about others just as much as you worry about yourself...

Kaira-chan: Yeah, but then their problems become mine, and then I think that whatever their sad about is _my _fault. Therefore I'm a selfish little petty person .

Yami Kaira: O_o... okay...she's going into one of her moods again...

Pharaoh Yami: So please review!

  


~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~

Aleuwolf: 

Lol ^_^ nope nope, he won't kill Anzu ^_^;; I've grown rather attached to her, I'm sorry to say u.u Lol ^_^;; yeah, poor Malik.. 

  
  


Bakaneko-chan:

Lol, I'm sorry ^_^ No worries, he will most likely be back ^_^;;; heheh....

  


Misura:

If I don't get constructive critisim, what's better then constructive praise?? ^-^ Thank you very much! And here's little Mokuba for you!!

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Why, thank you ^-^ And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!

  


VioletWolf:

Ow, ow . I'm glad you thought it was nice though ^_^ And I'm sorry you weren't in a happy mood u.u


	8. Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi

Kaira-chan: And here's Yugi's chapter ^_^ 

Dark Kaira: ...and what do you have to say? 

Kaira-chan: nothing ^-^ nothing at all. 

Yami: good! Then start. 

Pharaoh Yami: If Kaira-chan owned Yu-Gi-Oh, she wouldn't be writing on FANfiction.Net... would she? She also doesn't own the Rain Rain song. Some anonymous dead guy does.. .but she does own that version of it. Well... the first ones. All ones after that were written by Kura-chan ^_^

((Kura-chan: and don't forget! Kuriku-chan beta-beta-edited this fic! ^_^)) 

~~~~

VOTES:

Yugi: 3

~~~~~~~~~

Wow.... I wonder... come on people... I need votes!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Rain Rain _

_Go Away _

_Don__'t come back another day_

_ I've suffered enough pain today_

_ I don't need you to come and stay_

_Crash!! Metal twisting. Glass Shattering. _

Yugi looked at his algebra homework, thoroughly confused. It seemed even more difficult now that the distracting rain was beating on his window. 

_Yugi, please let me outside_, Yami pleaded mentally. 

Yugi sighed and put down his pen, taking a short break from his homework. _Yami, I__'m not going to let you take control just so you can go out and play in the rain, and I'm not going to get sick just because of you._

Yami sighed inwardly, the spirit peering out the window. _Since when does a Pharaoh listen to anyone? _He groaned. 

Yugi ignored him, and kept working. He despised the rain. 

Yami continued looking out the window, sighing again. Every time it rained, Yami was like this. Yugi shook his head, looking down at his algebra again. After completing only one question, he could feel his other's eyes on him. He looked up into the face of his more confident self. 

Yami did really seem to want to go outside. Yugi never let him in the rain unless it was necessary...

_ If you really want to, Yami_, Yugi caved. He closed his books, already knowing Yami's answer. 

Shortly, he experienced the strange, other worldly sensation of completely losing control of his body, yet still having the awareness of what was happening around him. He heard himself say good-bye to his grandpa, and then he felt the cold rain break apart on his skin. 

_Tires screeching. The smell of burning rubber. _

Drip. Drip. _Hot. Warm. Liquid. Running down his face. Feels so weird. Mingled with freezing rain. _

_ He looks over. Sees the body. Head caved in. Coated with blood. _

_ Sirens. The screaming sirens. The noise. It hurts his head. His head feels like its going to explode. The pain, the blood. The smell. 'Make it stop. Please make it stop.' he thought. _

_"Yugi! Yugi are you okay?" A voice. His grandfathers? _

_ Eyes ease open. Met with a horrible white room. _

_ "Daddy?" He asks. His grandfather and mother exchange a look. "I saw daddy. He was all bloody. He looked hurt. Is he okay?" _

_ "Honey, you father's in heaven now..." his mother moves his hair from his eyes. And the rain was still pouring. The rain killed him. _

Yugi was brought back to attention when car drove in a puddle nearby, slighting in angering Yami. He sighed when Yami didn't go back inside, but instead when to a more secluded park. 

_Rain, rain, _

_go away _

_Don't come back _

_I don't like you, go away _

_Rain, rain _

_Why do you hurt? _

_Rain, rain, _

_go away _

_Why did you take him away?_

_"Catch!" Yugi ran for the frisbee as departed from his fathers grasp, and flew into the sky. _

_ "Like this," his father explained, holding a baseball bat. Yugi did the same, and his father chuckled, and readjust his grip. He then threw the baseball at his son, and Yugi swung, hitting it hard. His father cheered. _

_ "Come on, sport," his father grinned, holding up a pair of basketball tickets. "Lets go watch a baseball game." Yugi nodded, energetically. "Okay!" He agreed, and the two of them hopped into the car, after giving and receiving good-bye kisses from Yugi's mother. _

_ Neither of them gave the rain a second thought. _

_Rain, rain _

_Why did you stay? _

_Didn't I tell you to go away?_

_Yugi tried not to cry as the mahogany box was lowered into the ground. He tried not to remember his fathers laugh, his smile, his voice. He tried to clear his mind, to think of nothing as the closed casket hit the ground six feet below. _

_ It didn__'t work, and he fall to his knees, crying silently, the tears and the unforgiving rain indistinguishable. He stayed there, and watched as the men piled the dirt into the rectangular hole. _

_Is everything okay, Yugi? _Yami asked him suddenly, snapping him to attention. 

Yugi mentally nodded, not trusting to speak through the mind link. You could never hide anything, any emotion or anything else that you wanted to hide when you spoke through it. He didn't want to ruin Yami's mood with his petty problems. Besides, no one had to know, not even his other. 

Not trusting to return to his own thoughts, Yugi focused on Yami's. 

_Rain, rain _

_Drip, drip _

_Drop, drop _

_You're loud But so quiet ..._

_Will you ever stop? _

After about an hour, the rain finally stopped, and people emerged from their dry homes once again. The children ran and splashed in the puddles joyfully, then turned the water towards their friends, while their parents watched over lovingly. 

_Now I remember why I love the rain_, Yami said, his voice in the mindlink completely at ease, content. _Everything is the way it should be, right after a rainfall. _

And Yugi had to agree. Seeing the children laughing, and playing, and squealing in joy was a rather comforting and relaxing sight. _Only for you Yami. Only for you_, Yugi sighed, feeling content. 

Yami smiled gently. _Everything is the way it was_, and he stood up and walked home. 

Yugi didn't know what he meant, but for him, it wasn't the way it was. Though, he had the feeling, this was the way it should be... 

_Rain, rain_

_ Go away _

_Come back another day_

_ Rain, rain_

_ Here to stay_

_ Won't you let me ever play? _

_Rain, rain_

_ Go away Kill someone else_

_ Rain, rain _

_Here to stay_

_ Why can't you be gold like after you stop?_

_ Rain, rain _

_Has gone away_

_ But will be back again to play _

_Rain, rain..._

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaira-chan: Poor Yugi u.u.... 

Dark Kaira: .... Sure... 

Yami: ... O~O... I didn't know.... T-T... I shouldn't've gone outside!!! 

Kaira-chan: O_O;;..... right... 

Pharaoh Yami: O_o;; well...uh... please review!! 

((Kura-chan: yes you people! You heard Pharaoh Yami! Now review! **hands you a random character plushie**)) 

  


~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Koumori-Dragon2:

Yay ^_^ And here's Yugi!!

  


Misura:

Really?? Wow... *Blinks* that really weird because its always older people who are self-centered and full of themselves... well... more so then kids.. Either that or I'm stupid **Shrugs** I'm glad you liked it ^_^ Wee! Lol. Your reviews are so much better then mine are huh? At least you tell me what you like... well... I'm trying...

  


YumeTakato:

I'm glad you did ^_^ lol. Yeah, it's so hard to find fics with canon couples, but **Shrugs**


End file.
